Challanges For BSG2003 Battlestar Galactica
by udkudk
Summary: We have challanges for Battlestar Galactica, Cylons, Stargate etc.


**Challenge 1: Battlestar Galactica Revisited 2003 – 2004 Challenges;**

 **Limits:** No limits, Yes you can do crossover. No technology limits. Just be logical. So, if you will add lasers be a little rational, okay… And you change timeline to anything, if it is at least 20 years later then first cylon-colonial war. I mean you should give both cylon and colonials at least 20 years for both recovery and for R&D development. **So no suddenly "I got Lasers, I got warp drive, I got Shields" thing. This is a big no no. Of course, you can do that after 40 years than first cylon-colonial war. But be a little rational.**

 **Tech:** In BSG2003, colonial tech is terrible. But it is rational. They are actually in same tech as we are in BSG2003. But they were technologically more advanced before first CYLON-COLONİAL War. İN TV SHOW CAPRİCA, we see them 50 years more advanced than us. (in some areas). But this is most advanced part. And it is civilian part. İn military tech, they were not as advanced as us. And not as automatic as us either. After the war, automation started to fall. In the BSG2003 we see them doing almost noting auto. Almost everything is by human. İn todays Earth, in our factory we work 200 to 500-person tops. But in BSG they must work at least 20000 people to do same work. This is because of fear. The FTL, the military armor, and other things were all old tech that they have in Cobol. That is only reason they are an interstellar civilization.

Today we have Quantum Computers, which their main advantage is that, they are superior in both speed and capacity. You can have a 1000 qubit computer and an 100000-qubit computer. Both are in the same size. The size isn't increase. The only disadvantage is their cooling system which covers 2mx2mx2m size. But this is becoming smaller and smaller thanks to new technologies. While you couldn't fit it a Raptor or Viper, you could use it in space ships. And the only thing you need to speed it 2 times is add one qubit. Also because of qubit's size, you won't run out of room for let's just say 100 million years? Or so.

Today we are automating fighting jets, developing auto tanks, planes, even antiaircraft… So, if you look at Military competition, there is no competition. İn the ground we will win in a few month tops. The only threat is WMD's and Planetary Bombardments. Well in the space, while we haven't given any FTL, in 50 years we will have no contest in defending our home planet. Yes, it's true, they have 20 billion people (before 1st Cylon-Colonial War they were 60 billion people), but they don't have the manpower to develop tech to match us. And the reason, well they have no automation in factories.

Also, we are currently developing Lasers, new automation technologies, sending new satellites, developing chemical, DNA, biological computers, new materials etc., designing space elevators, 4km buildings etc., designing teleportation etc., warp drive etc., etc. etc. …

And an AI can design and build all of them in less than 50 years.

So please do it a little logical.

 **Idea:** İn BSG 2003, the CYLON' were stupid. I mean they are AI… So, they should be a little smarter. I mean in 1st Cylon-Colonial war they were kicking Colonials asses. Then they got Human Cylon body tech from Thirteen colony and **Suddenly** they become stupid. İn canon this tech made them stupid. Also because of that John (1st) betrayed 13th colony.

So, what if Cylon's weren't betrayed 13th colony?

So, what if they wouldn't become stupid?

İn todays Earth, best scientists guess that until 2020, the AI's will become smarter than us, also todays AI classification is this; 1- Basic AI, 2- Human AI, 3- Super Smart AI, … We have already had Basic AI, and we will have Human AI (in which an AI is equal or greater than Human intelligent) until 2050. This is when AI's could develop their codes by themselves. And this point is when AI development will jumpstart.

What is AI advantage to Humans?

They can do millions, billions… things in a second. And this is speeding continuously. Also, they never forget. They can learn very fast. And they can develop very fast.

So, what if Cylon's after armistice do it all of them? With resurrection they could become immortal etc... etc.…

You can do x-overs.

Also, if you would do it you must know that Cylon's numbers multiply quickly. Also, you must think the size of universe. İn just 250 LY radius from SOL system there is 260,000 stars and in 500 LY there is 8 times more than that number. And a Cylon is a machine so they could build and live everywhere. And with BSG2003 FTL system there isn't a time problem with going there. Galactica's Max FTL range is 50 LY. And they can't use that range because they can't calculate that range's ftl. But Cylon's are after 40 years later reached 350 LY range, and they can calculate that, so they can jump 350 LY every jump. Also in canon they can jump every 33 minutes. Think that. So, they can cross 15000 LY distance in 24 hours. İn 7 days they can cross the Milky Way Galaxy. So, distance isn't important. So, after the armistice, they could just jump around build factory after factory which build more Cylon's and more ships, which build and place more factory. So, in theory after 40 years they could build thousands upon thousands ships, colonize hundreds of thousands to millions of star systems. And because of automation and AI's, every Cylon which build will develop more technology. So, in theory 500 million Cylon could develop same number technology as we do. So, they will develop quickly. And of course, we must build a Cylon culture too. Movies, Tv shows etc. will help Cylon's develop new ideas…

 **Rules;**

Cylon's develops new techs quickly and continuously.

Cylon's numbers increases and passes 20 billion.

Cylon's become like an advanced Earth civilization.

 **Recommendation's;**

Cylon's or Colonials discovers or discovered by an alien civilization or civilizations.

Cylon's and Colonials become allies.

Cylon's discovers Earth and Earth is advanced and they become allies or united or share tech etc.… And they could be defend themselves against an alien civilization or colonials…

 **Add crossover…**

 **PS: When you write a story based on this challenge please send me a Private Message. So that I can read your story.**


End file.
